


The Gift

by anyrei



Series: Short Stories (PWP Series) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Cas, Bunker, First Time, Implied Switching, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top Dean, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: A cleaning day in the bunker leads to Cas finding an object that belongs to Dean. An object Dean had tried to forget he was even possessing.Or - how Cas finds a pink anal vibrator and Dean teaches him how to use it (or not... but he tried, alright?)If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/gifts).



> I wrote this as a little pick-me-up for mugglerock, who has to work her ass off at the moment. I hope this brings you some light in the day :D I love you and you're my Mariah ;) <3 <3 <3 
> 
> \-------
> 
> A huge thank you and fluffy Cas hug with wings goes to [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas) who beta-ed my mess quickly so I could upload it. You're incredible and I love you!

**The Gift**

 

Dean was antsy. He hadn’t been on a hunt for over a week and it made him restless. And every time Dean got restless he started to clean. Much to his brother’s dismay. But who cared about Sammy when he had an angel to help him tidy up.

 

Cas was actually pretty good at it. He was good at doing exactly what Dean told him to do, and he accomplished every task methodically and thoroughly. He didn’t get distracted and he didn’t find excuses to get off cleaning duty to do something fun, like Sam always did. Granted Sam’s idea of fun was research, but that wasn’t the point.

 

The best thing though was that Cas seemed to find this work as relaxing as Dean did, as they worked side by side tidying up the storage room. It was nice. They worked in companionable silence and Dean enjoyed every second of spending time with his friend, who had been staying at the bunker for quite some time now.

 

The silence was interrupted by Cas clearing his throat, and Dean could see that he stood frozen in front of a shelf with an opened box in his hand. “Dean, what is this?”

 

Dean walked over to him. His blood ran cold when he recognized the box. He quickly closed the gap between them and grabbed the box out of Cas’s hands, trying to hold it away from his sight. “Um, this… um, this is nothing.”

 

Cas squinted his eyes at him. “The box inside says it’s a sex toy for anal pleasuring.”

 

“It’s not mine?” Dean squeaked.

 

The eye squint turned up a notch. “How did you know the content of the box without looking in it?”

 

_ Damn it. _ “Okay, alright.” he held up his hand and tossed the box to the ground. The offending pink anal vibrator, that came in a transparent package, fell out of it, laying on the ground and out in the open.  _ Fuck.  _ He couldn’t remember that thing being so big. “It’s mine. But I never used it, okay? Look, the package is still sealed. I didn’t even buy it.”

 

Cas tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes focusing on the pink monstrosity on the ground.

 

“It was a gift from some kinky girl I spent some nights with. I don’t know why I kept it when we left town.” Dean shrugged and picked up the box. “But I’ll change that now. This belongs in the garbage.”

 

“But –”

 

Dean looked up just in time to see Cas biting his lip and looking embarrassed. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow now. “What? Do you wanna have it?” It was meant as a joke. Cas didn’t have a sex life… or sex drive for all Dean knew. 

 

His friend rubbed the back of his neck in apparent embarrassment. He couldn’t even look Dean in his eyes. Dean didn’t expect Cas to suddenly reach out for the box. “If… if you don’t mind.”

 

Dean pushed the box into Cas’s hand, swallowing dryly. For a moment he had no idea what to say or even think. Images popped up in his mind of Cas unpacking that thing in his bedroom and playing with it.  _ Fuck! What the Hell brain?  _ “Um, Cas, you’re aware that this is like… gay sex, right?”

 

Cas wrapped his hands protectively around the box with a frown, still not looking at Dean. “Dean, you’re aware that I don’t have much practical experience. And I’m curious. Plus the male g-spot is in t–”

 

“Let me stop you right there!” Dean quickly interrupted him before he gave him a stern look. “You don’t talk to your best friend about gay sex and private time, alright? Take that box to your room and let’s never speak about it again.”

 

Cas looked like he wanted to say something but he closed his mouth again and nodded tersely. He left the room quickly without another word, and as soon as he was gone Dean exhaled a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.  _ Damn.  _

 

He just gifted an angel an anal sex toy. What even was his life?

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Needless to say, sleep didn’t come easy to Dean. His thoughts kept drifting to Cas. He had no idea why his mind was torturing him with images of the angel naked on his bed, trying to figure out the vibrator. Would he look as embarrassed alone in his bed with the toy in his hand as he had in the storage room? Would he make a surprised noise when he felt the cool material for the first time at his hole?

_ Fuck.  _ Did he even have lube?

Dean tossed and turned around in his bed. Cas’s room wasn’t far away from his own. He wondered if he could hear him moan if he was doing it. 

_ Oh, man.  _ Those thoughts were really not okay. Dean sighed as he looked at his traitorous dick which was hard in his boxer shorts. “Seriously?” He hissed at it. Alright, so it had been a long time since he got laid. Weeks to be more precise. But that was no excuse for his dick starting to rise just because he was thinking of Cas. Naked, writhing with a vibrator deep in his ass.

His cock twitched and pulsed and without thinking about it he was touching himself, stroking it. He just needed to focus on something else. Busty Asian, busty Asian. Yeah, big tits, exactly. Dean grinned as he tried to let his imagination run with it. Spreading the girls legs, looking up into her ocean blue eyes, a short dark mop of crazy sex hair… In his imagination he was was fingering her ass, because why not? Her moans sounded so innocent, shy and… deep?

And yes, his brain was back on the Cas track, picturing him under him with a blush and parted lips, moaning in pleasure.  _ Fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. _

It pushed him over the edge and Dean came all across his stomach with a loud moan and a broken plea that sounded suspiciously like Cas’s name on his lips.

_ Damn it. Fuck. Shit. Son of a Bitch. _

Dean stared at the ceiling in shock. Did he really just…

_ Oh, fuck. _ What if Cas heard him? He had said his name for fuck’s sake. Like when he prayed to him. _ Oh shit, shit, shit. _

It must have been a new record of cleaning himself up before he quickly hid himself under the blanket, trying to look as innocent as possible. Nothing happened. Everything was good. He swallowed and tried to listen for footsteps. Cas couldn’t fly anymore so usually it took a while for him to answer any prayers.

But there was nothing. Maybe he was mistaken and Cas couldn’t hear him like that. It wasn’t like he had intended to say his name as a prayer. 

_ It sure as hell sounded like that though _ , his mind unhelpfully supplied. 

_ Damn it.  _

Also, needless to say that the rest of that night was still a bitch that didn’t let him have any blissful sleep. He blamed the dry spell and giving Cas that fucking vibrator.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

“Who pissed in your cheerios?” Dean asked Cas the next morning, who looked like he was about to murder the coffee machine. He tried to suppress and forget what happened the night before. No one knew, no harm, no foul. And that was it. He definitely could look at Cas without thinking of… _ gnnnn. Nope.  _

Dean looked away and busied himself with getting his own cup of coffee. Yep, coffee healed everything.

“It’s nothing,” Cas growled back.

Dean raised his eyebrow. Not that Cas's grumpiness was uncommon, but this was a new low. “Come on, talk to me.”

Cas sat down at the table folding his hands around his coffee (a sugar monstrosity that actually wasn't worth the name coffee). “You were right,” he rumbled, sounding annoyed. “You should have thrown the sex toy in the trash. It’s not working.”

He should have known not to drink any coffee after asking Cas a question. After coughing violently from inhaling the hot brew into the wrong pipe he replied huskily, “What? Why? Did you check the batteries?”

Why the hell couldn’t he shut his mouth? He could have just accepted Cas’s decision to throw the thing away. What was wrong with him? He blamed it on the early morning hours, and the coffee not being in his stomach but in his lungs.

“The batteries are fine,” Cas grumbled, letting his head hang dejectedly. “It’s… um, it doesn’t fit.”

This time he hadn’t drank anything. Thank fuck. Dean cleared his throat. “Did you… did you use lube?” Oh man, he was really doing it. Talking with Cas about gay sex. A part of him though, just couldn’t stand the resigned look on Cas’s face. His friend had been looking forward to experiencing something new. And he was struggling. He couldn’t let him struggle now, right? Teachable moments. And as his best friend it was his duty to help Cas.

Cas gave him an embarrassed but confused look. “No, what’s that?”

Fuck. Dean hummed and looked at the ceiling. “Well it helps, you know, to make it, um, fit.”

“I see,” Cas replied after a moment.

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew that was Cas’s standard answer if he didn’t actually _ see _ it. He just said it to end the conversation. And Dean should have taken the out but his mouth didn’t consult his brain, “You shouldn’t give up just yet. I can give you my lube.”

Cas raised an eyebrow and gave him a shy glance and a smile. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean nodded, feeling a little bit better. That hadn’t been so bad. Cas looked happy and he had helped. Soon Cas would figure out how everything worked and Dean could go back to his normal thoughts at night and to actually sleep.

Right before bedtime Dean waved Cas to follow him into his bedroom where he retrieved the lube from his drawer. He pushed it into Cas’s hand. A strong hand that felt warm under his fingertips. He cleared his throat. “Okay, um, have fun I guess.”

Cas nodded with a frown and turned the purple bottle in his hand to inspect it. “Astroglide,” he mumbled, “Personal lubricant. Water based.” He hummed  before he added, “There are no instructions on it.”

Dean sighed and shuffled his feet on the floor. “Well, it’s not difficult to figure out. It slicks. Now go.” Dean practically shoved Cas out of the door and closed it behind him. 

Finally alone. Dean quickly went to his bed and pulled his headphones on, starting his walkman. The first notes of Led Zeppelin rang into his ear as he tried to relax and not think about Cas.

But what to think about? The problem with trying not to think of something was that it was a sure way of having it constantly on his mind, lurking in every corner, and waiting for a weak moment when his concentration started to drift away and his mind started to wander.

Like wandering down the hall. To a certain door. Wondering what a certain someone was doing. Maybe he was undressing himself very slowly, his fingers sliding over his tan skin.

Dean groaned as he felt his dick twitch and call for attention. Damn you, dick. Just because you’re horny and last night’s orgasm was pretty epic (not considering what led to it)  didn’t mean he should do it again.

His dick didn’t share the sentiment and started throbbing and straining against his jeans. Okay, maybe just one more time. But this was the last time. And this was all Cas’s fault. And the fault of this stupid pink sex toy.

His fingers swiftly opened his jeans before he pushed his hand into his boxer shorts and started to stroke himself. Fuck, this time he didn’t even pretend to think of some girl. His mind shamelessly pictured Cas being naked and spread out on his bed, looking at him all innocent and shy. Shit, that picture was really doing it for him.

He imagined taking the pink vibrator in his hand, teasing Cas’s rim with it before he slowly started to prep his angel for the thick toy. Fuck, he just knew Cas would make the most amazing noises. 

He was getting close and the pleasure was almost unbearable when a knock on his door made him crash down pretty hard back into reality. He scrambled under his blanket in under a second, clearing his throat. “Yeah?”

The door opened slowly and Cas peeked inside. He looked rumpled, his hair in even more disarray than usual, his shirt untucked at one side and the ever present trench coat was gone. Dean carefully sat up, mindful of hiding his erection, that hadn’t gotten the memo that this Cas in his room wasn’t born from his sex fanatasy. Although he sure as hell looked like it. “Um, what happened?” He asked breathlessly.

“It doesn’t work,” Cas growled as he held out the bottle of astroglide towards him as if it had personally affronted him.

"What?" Dean clumsily leaned forward to take the bottle from Cas's hands. The blanket slipped down and revealed his open jeans and erection poking out from his boxer shorts. 

Of course Cas's gaze dropped immediately to it. Dean quickly pulled up his blanket, staring at the angel who stared back at him. Neither of them saying anything. Dean could hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ear. Cas blushed and it was probably the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen. "Um, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

Dean shook his head. "It's alright, Cas. We're both adults right? Well, I mean you're old as dirt so… probably nothing you haven't seen before."

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, um, I just wanted to return this, um, lube. I should... go... now.”

“Cas, wait!” Dean replied before he could think. Cas gave him a surprised look and Dean was equally surprised by himself. He hadn't meant to say that. “I’ll, um, help you.” You guessed right, he also hadn't meant to say that.

_ Excuse me, brain?  _ Fuck. Did he really just offer to help Cas? Cas’s eyebrows right under his hairline told him that he hadn’t just imagined the words coming out of his mouth. It was like his dick had taken over completely now. 

  
“Help me?” Cas asked breathlessly.

“With advice of course,” Dean tried to rescue the situation. “I mean what did you do?” He asked as he patted on the side of his bed, gesturing for Cas to sit down.

The angel followed the invitation but didn't answer Dean's question for a very long moment. Dean almost repeated it when Cas finally said, "I, um, I put the lube on the toy. But it was still… it still didn't fit."

"Did you prep yourself too?" Dean already knew the answer to that though. Cas couldn’t have had enough time for prep considering how quickly he had knocked on his door to return the lube.

“What?” Cas asked with a head tilt.

“Oh boy.” Dean rubbed his hand over his face before he pushed the lube from his other hand into Cas’s hands again. “Go to your room, use a lot of this and prep yourself with it. Slowly. Take your time. Until you’re ready.”

Instead of leaving his friend standing there frozen with the lube in his hand as he slowly shook his head. “I still don’t know what to do.”

_ For fuck sake!  _ Dean couldn't spell the whole process out to him. That would be weird and totally awkward.

His dick perked up at that moment, weirdly enough talking in Bruce Willis' voice in his mind,  _ You could show him. Hands on approach. Yippee-ki-yay. _

Dean stared at Cas. There was a war going on. His mind versus his dick. His dick came armed with some nuclear weapons and Dean could practically feel his mind folding like a wet towel.  _ You know you want it. You want him. This is your chance. _

He hated when that dick of a dick was right. 

"D-Do you, um, want me to, um, show y–"

"Yes." The answer was so quick that Dean suspected Cas had already hoped for that question. It kind of eased his mind. Not that his mind had anything to say anymore.

Dean took the bottle from Cas's hand and put it on his night table. He breathed in some calming in and outs before he turned around and slid closer to Cas, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, not meeting his gaze. Dean could hear his elaborate breathing, he could feel the tension practically radiating from him as his eyes fell on the angel’s parted lips. Dean always had a weakness for them.

Dean let his palm hover over Cas’s cheek, his throat, just shy of touching, before his fingers went to the unevenly buttoned shirt and opened the first one. “If you wanna stop you just say the word,” he reminded Cas breathlessly, 

Heated blue eyes met his when Cas looked up. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Dean slid closer, feeling Cas’s heated breath against his skin. “Good,” he murmured before he leaned over to finally taste Cas in a gentle touch of lips.

It was intense, like nothing he had ever felt before. Cas was the first guy he had ever kissed and it was nothing like he had imagined. Although Dean was pretty sure the intensity he was feeling had nothing to do with Cas being a man (or an angel in a male body). In the deepest and darkest hidden corner of his mind he had wished for this for such a long time. And now this secret wish had turned into reality.

A reality though, that felt almost too intense and fragile. Dean’s heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears. He slowly pushed Cas on the bed and continued to unbutton Cas's shirt. His friend lay pliantly under him, now with parted lips. His hot shallow breaths ghosting over Dean’s lips before they brushed them together – a shy exploration.

Cas's shirt was hanging open, revealing tan skin and the tattoo under his ribcage. Dean traced the lines with his fingers before he slid down and kissed Cas’s left nipple, flicking his tongue over it. The reaction was exactly what he was hoping for. 

Cas moaned and his hips rose up from the mattress, unable to stay still. Dean's name fell from Cas's lips with a gasp, blue eyes glazed over in lust. Encouraged by Cas being so receptive Dean slid his palm down his skin, over the taut muscles of his stomach, rubbing his thumb over the crazy sexy hip bone, that was visible right above the hem line of Cas’s pants. When he opened Cas’s pants he smiled up at him, feeling excited that this was finally happening. What had taken them so long?

Cas replied with a shy smile, helping Dean pull down his pants and underwear in one go. Dean swallowed dryly when his gaze fell on Cas’s cock. Damn, he was huge. If Cas was open to continue this between them, maybe they could switch places at some point. Dean certainly wouldn’t mind walking funny for a few days. 

He licked over his own lips as he quickly got out of his clothes, that were the only things left separating him from feeling Cas’s skin against his own. The moment his boxers hit the ground next to the bed he was all over Cas again, kissing him and letting his hands roam over his hot body. 

Strong hands mirrored the action but more hesitant, careful. His touch sent sparks through Dean’s body, making his dick throb with want. He reached over to get the lube without looking, his mouth occupied with Cas’s lips again as his fingers popped the lid open.

One hand slid down to Cas’s legs, gently pushing them apart. Cas bent his knees on the bed with a soft sigh, spreading his thighs so Dean would get more access. Dean hummed with delight, letting his finger play with the underside of Cas’s balls before he stroked them softly over his hole. 

The loud gasp was music to his ears. “Dean, that feels… feels so good.”

“I’m about to make it better,” Dean murmured as he slicked his finger with a generous amount of lube, hoping the stuff wouldn’t be too cold as he circled and massaged Cas’s rim with it. 

Cas wasn’t complaining though. Pornstars would pale against the moans that Cas let fall from his lips. Blue eyes looked at him like he had invented the universe and it felt like too much, but at the same time, Dean was craving every second of Cas’s attention.

And Dean wanted to make his angel see how good this could be. How amazing it could feel. Hoping that Cas would ask for this again, to be with Dean like this. On his bed. Making an imprint on his memory foam.

Dean was putting pressure on Cas’s rim, carefully pushing in when he felt the muscle giving in. Cas let out a soft noise and Dean hummed before kissing him again, soft and reassuring. “Just relax, sunshine.”

He could feel Cas’s body giving in, his finger slipping deeper with ease now. He crooked it, searching for that small bump–

“Dean! Uhhhhhh!”

_ And found it. _

Dean couldn’t help the smile as he continued teasing the spot, enjoying the beautiful sounds Cas was making. Time for the second finger to join the show. He worked it into Cas with much more ease, starting to scissor him open and prepare his hole for something bigger.

By then he remembered, that the sex toy Cas had wanted to have inside of him in the first place, was still in Cas’s room.

“Cas,” he murmured, hovering over his lips before he stole another soft kiss. “Your toy is in your room.”

Cas gave him a searching look as he leaned back a little. I… I don’t need that. You’re here.”

Dean’s heart skipped a few beats as he stared at Cas. It took him a moment for his mind and heart to register what Cas had said. His answer was breathless and stuttered, “Yeah, I... I am. I’m here.”

Dean quickly lubed up his cock before he slid between Cas’s legs, bringing himself into position. He got lost in the endless blue of Cas’s eyes, the intensity, the gravity, that was pulling him closer as he slowly pushed inside. 

He knew this was it. 

He was ruined for any other sex after this. Dean had had sex with so many people in his life, but nothing came close to what he was feeling now. Because this wasn’t just sex. This was making love. This was sharing a bond in a much deeper and more profound way than before.

This was a gift he hadn’t thought of deserving, but he couldn’t help taking anyway. He wanted every aspect of Cas, his whole being, essence, everything. And he never wanted to let go of him ever again.

He knew now that Cas was giving himself over to him wholeheartedly. With every move of his hips upwards, they were harmonizing with his downwards thrusts. With every gasp that formed his name. With every touch of their lips and shared looks. And especially with the way he was letting him in, letting him sink deeper and showing him a sight that he never thought he would get to see. 

Dean was already close. Not just from the way he had played with himself earlier (although that surely wasn’t helping with his level of horniness), but with how Cas made him feel.

He framed Cas’s face with his hands, staring at him as he upped his pace. The way Cas moaned and moved with his thrusts, the way lust had completely taken over his eyes, told Dean everything he needed to know.

He fucked him harder and deeper, needing him to go over the edge before him. Dean bit down hard on his own lips to keep himself from coming, waiting for the moment until Cas finally cried out, his eyes wide in surprise. He could feel him tighten around his dick, hot wetness splashing against Dean’s stomach.

He couldn’t hold back any longer, seeing and feeling Cas in this moment. A few more thrusts and he was done. His orgasm hitting him like nothing else before.

It took ages for him to come back to the here and now, feeling like flying and so... so light. His lips lazily finding Cas’s, his arms wrapped around him and never letting go. Everything felt warm and safe and just amazing. 

“You know, Cas… just because we didn’t use your toy this time, doesn’t mean we can’t use it the next time,” Dean murmured sleepily against Cas’s cheek, his lips brushing his stubbled skin in a feather light kiss.

Cas tensed a little bit next to him. He sounded hesitant, “I would rather have you.”

Dean chuckled and kissed his cheek. “It’s not an ‘either or’ question. You can have both if you want.”

“Both?” The hopeful tone in Cas’s voice warmed his heart.

  
“Yeah, you already have me. Everything else is just an added bonus.” He hoped Cas would get it.

The smile he received told him they were on the same page. “Both sounds good.”

Yeah, both sounded really good.

****  
  


**The End**

 


End file.
